Finally
by Alice in Xanderland
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang Eli dan Kevin sembunyikan di belakang Kibum. Yaoi. Elvin, Kemaru.


**Title: **Finally (one-shot)

**Pairing: **Eli x Kevin (Elvin), broken!Kibum x Kevin (Kemaru)

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Ada sesuatu yang Eli dan Kevin sembunyikan di belakang Kibum.

***~*Finally*~***

Disini, di balkon kamar O-Brothers, adalah tempat aku biasa bertemu dengannya, malaikatku, orang yang sangat kucintai, orang yang saat ini berdiri di hadapanku, Kevin Woo, tanpa terlihat mencurigakan oleh member lainnya. "Apa ia sudah pergi?" Aku bertanya dan ia hanya mengangguk. "Tapi mungkin hanya sebentar." Tambahnya sambil merapatkan jaket biru yang ia kenakan. Udara malam tampak terlalu kuat untuk tubuh mungilnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku bisa berdua denganmu seperti ini." Aku melihat wajahnya perlahan berubah kemerahan karena ucapanku barusan. Benar-benar imut!

Aku tersenyum sambil membuka tanganku, cukup lebar untuk tubuh rampingnya. Ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya padaku dan memejamkan kedua mata indahnya. "Saranghae…" Kataku pelan, sangat pelan bahkan mungkin ia tak bisa mendengarnya. Aku memeluknya erat sambil sesekali kukecup pucuk kepalanya. Aku tahu ia terkekeh saat aku melakukan itu. Aku suka wangi rambutnya, seperti shampoo dengan aroma yang manis… Dan aroma itu pas dengan sifatnya yang lembut dan menggemaskan. Kubelai rambut pirang madunya yang halus itu. Ia tampak menikmati sentuhanku. Andai waktu bisa berhenti, aku ingin seperti ini selamanya. Bersamanya…

"Kevin, dimana kau?" Terdengar suara berat Kibum memanggil dari luar kamar, ia sudah kembali ke dorm. Kevin dengan segera melepaskan pelukan kami, yang membuatku kecewa, dan tanpa sadar kami sudah berpelukan selama lima belas menit. "Aku harus pergi, Eli. Sampai nanti." Ucapnya lalu mengecup bibirku dan tersenyum manis. Dengan itu, ia meninggalkanku disini. Aku yang hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali rasanya aku menggapai tangannya, menahannya agar ia tak pergi meninggalkanku… Agar ia tak usah kembali pada Kibum, agar ia tetap bersamaku karena aku sangat mencintainya. Setiap kali Kibum memanggilnya, ia akan langsung menghampirinya dan menghentikan apa pun yang kami lakukan sebelumnya. Aku ingin ia tetap di sisiku, tapi aku tak pernah bisa melakukannya. Aku tak punya keberanian karena kutahu ia bukanlah milikku.

Ya, ia berselingkuh dari Kibum… denganku. Bukan ia yang memintaku, tapi aku yang memintanya untuk menduakan Kibum. Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menerima permintaanku karena aku yakin ia pasti sudah tahu resikonya bila Kibum tahu. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia menerimaku karena ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku atau hanya kasihan. Jujur saja, aku tidak peduli untuk alasan apapun itu! Aku rela meskipun cintanya pada Kibum lebih besar, aku rela meskipun ia bukan milikku seutuhnya, asalkan aku bisa bersamanya…

Dan kami juga harus berpura-pura menjadi hanya _sebatas_ teman baik karena kami sama-sama dari Amerika dan berbicara Bahasa Inggris dengan lancar. Meskipun kami terkadang memanfaatkan alasan itu untuk terus berdekatan lebih dari yang seharusnya. Namun tentu saja _jika_ Kibum tidak ada di sekitar kami—seperti saat ia sedang ke toilet atau yang lainnya. Dan saat Kibum muncul, Kevin dengan cepat menghampirinya, dan aku harus menahan perasaan cemburuku karena mereka tampak sangat mesra satu sama lain. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memandang mereka dari jauh. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, tapi aku harus bertahan.

_Aku pikir bisa bersamanya meskipun hanya sebentar adalah hal yang terpenting bagiku, dan aku sangat menghargai momen itu. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangannya…_

Meski begitu, kami tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan ini selamanya. Cepat atau lambat, kebenaran pasti akan terungkap. Dan akhirnya, Kibum mengetahui hubungan rahasia kami… Ketika aku dan Kevin berada di tempat kami biasa bertemu, ia memergoki kami berciuman. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mencium bibir merahnya. Aku dan Kevin langsung menghentikan kontak kami karena Kevin mendorongku. Ia memandang kaget pada Kibum yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kami dengan syok. Kibum terlihat sangat marah, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap kami tajam, membuat bulu kuduk kami berdiri.

Apa yang kutakutkan—atau lebih tepatnya Kevin takutkan—terjadi, Kibum memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kevin saat itu juga. "Kupikir kau memang lebih cocok dengan Eli, Kevin." Suaranya terdengar datar dan tatapan matanya menjadi sangat dingin, seakan tanpa emosi. Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia langsung berbalik dan hendak keluar dari kamar. Kevin, yang tadi terkejut, mulai menangkap situasi dan berusaha mencegah Kibum keluar.

Ia memanggil Kibum dan meminta maaf dengan suaranya yang parau, tetapi Kibum hanya diam. Ia terus meminta maaf, tangisnya pecah dan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Tubuh langsingnya bergetar karena tangis, wajah cantiknya memerah, dan isaknya samar-samar terdengar. Sementara Kibum hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya, membelakangi Kevin.

Pemandangan ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku sampai rasanya tak tertahankan. Orang yang kucintai menangis di hadapanku tanpa aku bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan momen menyedihkan ini. Aku tahu bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kibum dan Kibum juga mencintainya. Dan, lihat, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku datang dan menghancurkan hubungan mereka! Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak meminta Kevin untuk berselingkuh dari Kibum. Seharusnya aku tidak mencintai Kevin karena ia sudah menjadi milik Kibum! Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya; aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku.

_Áku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu._

Kibum menggerakkan kakinya, melanjutkan niatnya untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Kevin terkesiap; tentu saja ia akan segera mengikutinya keluar. Karena Kibum adalah kekasihnya yang _sebenarnya. _Ia bahkan seperti melupakan kehadiranku disini, yang sedari tadi memandangnya. Berharap ia akan menatap ke arahku sekali saja. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya, membuat seakan-akan kehadiranku tidak ada di ruangan ini. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Kibum. Selalu seperti ini; Kevin akan pergi meninggalkanku disini. Sendirian…

_Aku ingin menggapai tangannya, _

_Aku ingin ia tidak kembali pada Kibum,_

_Aku ingin mengatakan betapa aku mencintainya,_

_Aku ingin ia menjadi milikku seutuhnya,_

Dan kali ini, aku melakukannya…

**-End of the Story-**

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini…

Komen sangat diharapkan ya, reader sekalian :D


End file.
